Vehicles designed for special applications such as off-road or recreation purposes may be referred to as sport utility vehicles. Such vehicles are used to transport camping gear, hunting and fishing equipment, surfboards, skis, bicycles, kayaks and other items. Prior utility vehicles and conventional vehicles have generally relied upon roof racks or trunk racks for attaching such articles to the outside of the vehicle. Roof racks are generally large enough to accommodate most types of gear but are inconvenient because the height of the roof is difficult to reach. Trunk racks are easier to reach but block the view to the rear and are generally too small to carry larger articles.
Sport utility vehicles, crossover vehicles and vans do not include convenient receptacles for attaching items such as awnings, work surfaces or tables to the vehicle that may be desirable at a camp site or work site. Generally, the Class A surfaces, or painted outer surfaces, of the passenger compartment roof support pillars are smooth uninterrupted surfaces. The function of roof support pillars is normally limited to supporting the roof. Roof support pillars are located in the spaces between windows. Additional options are needed in the way that articles are secured to vehicles.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems as summarized below.